The present invention relates to a laminate flexible strip. More particularly, the present invention relates to trim strips adapted to automotive vehicles.
Laminated trim strips have been used in the past to act as a sealing strip around a door in a vehicle. Typically, the trim strip comprises a core member having a cover layer disposed about the core member. Examples of such trim strips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,197,821, issued Aug. 3, 1965, to Bright; 3,310,928, issued Mar. 28, 1967, to Weimar; and 4,413,033, issued Nov. 1, 1983, to Weichman.
The problem with such trim strips is that the core member may be flexible in only one direction, such as longutindally. Also, woven wire cores must use non-functional wire connecting loops. Similarly, stamped cores may waste up to 50% of the material in slug loss and non-functional connecting strips. This results in less than 100% material utilization. Further, the core members are complex and costly to manufacture.